


我的“Omega”师哥番外

by gubei



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双a
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubei/pseuds/gubei





	我的“Omega”师哥番外

“昨天晚上怎么样”  
男人将一杯酒递到吧台前的张博手里，不怀好意的挑了挑眉，脸上满是看好戏的笑容。后者却有些不解其意，拿起酒抿了一口，回道:  
“什么怎么样。”  
“那个笑起来有颗小虎牙的那个男的啊，我昨天可是看着你把他领进的房间”  
“嗨别提了，裤子都脱了结果发现是个Alpha”  
“那你没上？”  
那个男人仿佛听到了什么惊天动地的大事一样震惊的看着张博，看后者没有说话默认的态度没好气的冲着他数落道:  
“裤子都脱了你居然没有上？你管他Alpha还是Omega上不就完了，Alpha怎么就不能上了，哥们你真有意思，大晚上的，拉人来喝酒，喝醉了，房开了，裤子脱了，结果你他妈回家了，真对得起我昨晚上一百一瓶的酒。”  
张博自知理亏，无奈的做了个摆手的动作。  
“那你想怎么样，让我还钱？”  
“你给兄弟我交个实底，你是不是真喜欢那小虎牙”  
“我觉得他挺棒的，演技好，人风趣，还有才华”  
“那你把他约出来搞上床”  
“他是个Alpha”  
“就是Alpha才要搞呢，搞Omega多没意思，没几下就哭哭唧唧的扭着屁股求操了，但Alpha就不一样了，驯服野兽多有意思，是男人就该操Alpha。你不是很喜欢训野马的吗，怎么这会儿怂了？”  
“训马和操人不一样”  
张博苦笑着摇了摇头，下一秒一包东西便被塞到了他怀里。  
“回去好好研究研究，明天我帮你把他约出来。”  
“真搞啊？”  
“废话。”  
————  
“张博？”  
郭京飞到酒吧的时候张博正趴在桌子上，旁边放了三四个空瓶子。  
“哎哎哎你来的正好，赶紧把他给带走挪个地儿”  
那人说完还不待郭京飞有所反应就连人带一张房卡一并塞到了郭京飞手中。  
张博顺着力整个脸都埋在郭京飞的脖颈间，郭京飞显然也是喝了酒过来的，身上带着淡淡的酒气，还有柠檬的气味，很好闻。所以张博索性就这样趴在了郭京飞的身上，任由他拖着自己走进房间。  
“行了别装了。喝醉了，骗鬼呢？”  
刚在背后炙热的眼光中关上酒店房间的门郭京飞就把张博毫不客气的摔在了床上。  
张博早就知道自己会被拆穿，却没想到这么快。  
“你怎么……”  
“你一路上一直卸着力呐，真当我感觉不到？一个一米八的酒鬼可不会这么好扶。”  
郭京飞说着递给张博一个白眼，伸手将自己的衬衫扣子解了两个。  
“你找我来什么事”  
“我说我想上你你信吗”张博弱弱的开了口。  
“哈哈哈，别忘了昨天你可是脱了裤子最后都跑了，今天你裤子都没脱就敢说上我？唔，不对。你应该清楚我是个Alpha的吧”  
话音刚落，空气中的柠檬味瞬间浓郁了起来，Alpha好斗的本能让张博的信息素也毫无顾忌的释放了出来与那股柠檬味争夺着空气中的主权。  
Alpha都是好斗的。  
张博觉得热血上涌，想要和郭京飞打一架的冲动一下下叩击着他的大脑。他下意识喘着气看了眼站在面前的郭京飞。  
那个人嘴角依旧是噙着笑意的。  
往日温暖的笑容现在看上去轻蔑又刻薄。  
张博冲上去一把抓住郭京飞的衣领将他按在了床上。  
“我今天上定你了”  
听起来颇具威慑力的话在郭京飞身上却看起来并没有起丝毫作用。因为后者只是懒洋洋的眯起眼打量了一下压在自己身上的人，然后挑衅般的咧嘴一笑。  
“好啊，你来啊。”  
话音刚落，郭京飞抓住张博那只抓住自己衣领的手腕用力一拧，趁后者吃痛泄劲的档口反身骑在了张博的身上。  
“啧，也就这点本事。”  
郭京飞拍了拍张博的脸，起身下床。  
“别闹了，我明天还得干个大夜呢。”  
下一秒就被拽住衣服拖回了床上。  
两个Alpha折腾的惊天动地愣是纠缠了一个小时。郭京飞毕竟是最近拍戏才突击健的身，比不得张博，一番折腾下来自然也比张博更惨些，身上的衣物被扒了个精光，此刻正被抓住双手按在床上。  
看到张博早有预谋的从自己衣服里翻出一管润滑剂的时候郭京飞语气中头一次带上了一丝惊慌。  
“来真的？”  
回应他的是一个绵长的吻。  
当然，Alpha显然不是那么好征服的。张博刚想趁着接吻失神的刹那将手指插入那人的穴口，后一秒便被屈起一脚踢中了下身。  
“真踢坏了你等会怎么办。”  
“瞧你这话说的，去找个Omega不就立马生龙活虎了吗”  
话音刚落，房间里真的弥漫起一股Omega的香味，奶油味的，令人全然压制不住欲望。  
“你还真是够有备无患的。”  
郭京飞碎了张博一口唾沫，起身下床抓起衣服就往厕所跑，似乎是想躲开甜腻的Omega气息。可惜张博岂会如他所愿，红着眼将郭京飞扯了回来，伸手握住他胯间抬头的性器。  
这一招果然很有效，郭京飞躺在床上不敢动弹，红着眼睛只顾喘气。  
“放开”  
“不放”  
张博将沾了润滑剂的手指对着郭京飞的后穴刺了进去。  
Alpha的后穴并不是拿来承欢的，仅仅探进一个指节就遇到了强大的阻力。并不太疼，但后穴被异物入侵的感觉依旧令人发狂。  
郭京飞两条腿不停的踢腾着，双手撑着床往后退，试图挣脱张博的桎梏将手指从自己后穴中拔出来，张博倒是颇有耐心的一边应付着正炸毛的人一边找着时机在那人后穴里开拓。  
甜腻的奶油味依旧在房间里挥之不去，伴随着后穴传来越来越明显的疼痛，郭京飞顾不得自己下身还在那人手中双手按住张博的肩膀一口咬在脖颈一侧。  
张博吃痛的握紧了郭京飞的性器，脖颈间的疼痛果然减轻了许多，张博几乎能感受到郭京飞身体的颤抖。  
后穴里渐渐湿润起来，伴随着手指的抽送发出轻微的水声，混杂着两人的喘气声是说不出的色情。明明不是拿来承欢的地方，郭京飞却感觉里面像有一团火在灼烧，又像是一根羽毛在里面骚动，弄的他恨不得将自己的手指也插进去在里面狠狠搅动一翻。  
操，那个润滑剂里有催情的成分。  
穴口已能容纳四指，张博抽出手指换上真家伙抵在穴口，同时另一只手开始缓慢撸动起手中的性器。濒临边缘的性器在得到抚慰后很快释放，一股白浊喷洒在两人腹间，快感让郭京飞大脑暂时空白，可惜尚还沉浸在余韵中便被近乎撕裂的胀痛唤醒。  
Alpha的性器本就比常人的粗大一些，一些柔弱的Omega尚且难以承受，更何况郭京飞是个Alpha。  
良好的教养和情商瞬间被抛之脑后，郭京飞疼的龇牙咧嘴，伸手一把掐住了近在咫尺的脖颈。  
“操，拔出去！”  
郭京飞被疼脱了力，此刻掐在脖颈上的手着实没几分几道，张博索性也不去理会，任由郭京飞掐着挺腰抽送了起来。  
“你他妈——”  
郭京飞像疯了一样又打又踹，使劲浑身解数想将张博从身上推下去。  
“等会会舒服的”  
“舒服你大爷，老子是Alpha怎么舒服，少在那扯……”  
郭京飞反驳的话戛然而止。张博看着他喉结上下滚动了一下，然后似是不堪重负的一口咬上了自己的手臂，用力极深，手上很快就见了血。张博大惊，停了动作去抽郭京飞嘴中的手臂。  
“哈啊……”  
手臂被抽出的一刻郭京飞瞬间软了身子，紧咬的牙关松开泻出一声微弱的呻吟。张博闻声心下一喜，又狠顶了刚才顶到的地方，果然郭京飞身子一抖，发出了比刚才更高几分的声音。  
“你看这不是爽到了吗”  
“嗯……别……”  
郭京飞有些涣散的瞳孔听罢聚焦在了张博脸上，张了张嘴，发出的只剩下满是情欲的呻吟声。  
粗紫的性器毫不客气的在温热的肠壁内抽送，一下下的往里顶到更深的地方，粉嫩的肠肉随着抽出带出少许，不一会儿便被操成了烂熟的深红色。  
洁白的腿，被操的深红的穴口，还有仍在抽插着的粗紫性器，堪比视觉盛宴。  
一直到郭京飞抖着腿又射了一次张博的性器才隐隐有了成结的趋势。  
疼痛再一次袭来令郭京飞清醒了一些，抽着鼻子弱弱的往后躲，换来了张博不满的一记深顶，最后更是直接抵着那块最碰不得的地方成结射精。  
“啊啊啊……呜……”  
Alpha成结射精的过程有些长，前列腺被不间断刺激的快感一阵阵的涌上大脑，想躲又躲不开，这场畸形的高潮一直持续了二十分钟才伴随着最后一股热液的射出而结束。  
郭京飞嗓子整个哑了，瘫在床上喘气发不出一个完整的音节，两条腿甚至在张博将性器拔出后还在轻微的抽搐着。  
Alpha并没有Omega的生殖腔会把精液锁住，所以张博的性器刚一抽出来便有液体从尚还无法合拢的穴口不住的流出。张博拿手指略微又撑开了些穴口，里面的被操的深红的肠肉夹杂着白色，看着令人下腹一热，索性抬起郭京飞的一条腿侧身又插了进去。  
侧入的姿势顶的很深，郭京飞嘴巴翕动几下，却是只能发出几声微弱的哼鸣声，像是小兽的悲泣。  
郭京飞到最后甚至数不清楚到底做了几次，眼瞳涣散迷茫的装不下任何东西，连微弱的哼鸣声都发不出来，手指动一下都难以做到。  
浑身就像要散架了一样。  
郭京飞沉沉的睡了过去。  
第二天郭京飞醒过来的时候天已经大亮了，张博端着一碗粥正坐在他的床前。  
“醒了？”  
郭京飞艰难的别过头去。过了一会儿像想到什么似得张开嘴说了什么，但什么声音都没有发出。  
“你现在暂时失声了，发不出声音，剧组的假我已经给你请了，你现在就安心休息吧”  
“来，吃点东西。”  
看着张博细致的将粥喂到嘴边，如果没有昨天晚上的事情郭京飞还真会以为面前这是个温柔至极的人。可惜现在将他折腾成这样的罪魁祸首正是这个人。  
郭京飞冲着张博翻了个白眼，艰难的用手撑着想要起来。张博见状连忙放下粥去扶，看着他又要够什么东西连忙跑去拿了过来。  
一张纸，一只笔。  
郭京飞拿着笔手抖了半天才在纸上写下了歪歪扭扭的三个字，张博认了半天也没认出来，最后放弃了，殷勤的舀了一勺粥又喂了过去。  
“我知道了”  
你知道个屁！我写的是“滚出去”！  
郭京飞在心里又翻了一个大大的白眼。


End file.
